Not Alone, Never Forgotten
by Halliwell Girls
Summary: A mysterious girl is found by Martha Kent. Is she normal or is there something more to this young woman?
1. Not Alone

Author's note: I did not produce, nor do I own any of these names except Kathleen.  
  
By: Richelle Princeton-Halliwell  
  
Chapter One: Not Alone  
  
Martha Kent watched through the kitchen window as a lone soul wandered down the road. The figure staggered as if it had been hurt. Finally, she saw it collapse in front of their driveway. Martha rushed out to help the poor person. As she neared, she noticed it was a teenage girl. Just then, Jonathan pulled up in his truck.  
  
"Jonathan! Help me," cried Martha as she tried to lift the girl.  
  
Jonathan got out of the truck and gently picked the girl up. Both of them rushed into the house.  
  
Clark had stayed after to help Chloe piece together the next issue of the Torch. Soon after they went to the Talon to talk to Lana. While they entered they saw Lana cleaning tables.  
  
"If it isn't the world's hardest working woman," said Chloe as she caught up with Lana.  
  
Lana continued to pick up empty cups when she answered, "Hey, Chloe. What's up?"  
  
"Do you have a minute? We were thinking we could just hang for a little bit."  
  
Lana stopped cleaning and looked up just as Pete rushed through the door, "Hey Clark! Your parents found this girl in your driveway!"  
  
The trio perked up and followed Pete out the door. They paired off and drove to the Kent's Farm.  
  
When they arrived at the farm, each walked in carefully. Martha was rushing about trying to comfort the unconscious girl.  
  
"So she's the natural Jane Doe," said Chloe while she examined the girl, "She does have pretty red hair."  
  
Clark looked at the girl puzzled, "Mom, what happened to her?"  
  
Martha walked back to the girl's side with a wet cloth, "I don't know. She just collapsed."  
  
As soon as she placed the cool compress on the girl's forehead, she moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and, startled, she sat up.  
  
"Honey, it's ok. We won't hurt you," blurted Martha in attempts to calm the flustered girl.  
  
Chloe took her reporter nature and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Chloe," said everyone around her.  
  
"Kathleen," whispered the girl.  
  
"What," asked Clark.  
  
"Kathleen."  
  
Everyone stared at this establishment.  
  
"I'm sorry," cried Kathleen, "I'll get going now. I'm sorry to be such a burden."  
  
"Oh, no you're not a burden," smiled Martha while she hugged Kathleen.  
  
"It's just... I was running away and I had walked so far and I just couldn't..."  
  
"Shh," whispered Martha with understanding.  
  
As things settled down, Martha offered to let Kathleen stay as long as she wished. Clark went out to finish his chores, and the others resumed with their daily lives. Jonathan pulled Martha into another room, "Are you sure she should stay? You know with Clark..."  
  
"Jonathan! We took care of Ryan. We can take care of Kathleen."  
  
With that Jonathan nodded his head and went out to help Clark. Martha walked back into the living room and sat by Kathleen.  
  
"Do you want to talk about why you ran away?" asked Martha.  
  
Kathleen shivered, "I don't know... I want to but... I need to trust you."  
  
"I understand," smiled Martha and she left to fix dinner.  
Later that night, Kathleen climbed the barn stairs to see Clark up in the loft. He seemed to be engrossed with his telescope.  
  
"Hi," whispered Kathleen.  
  
Clark stood up startled, "Hi."  
  
Kathleen squirmed, "I... how... whatcha doing?"  
  
"Looking for a planet."  
  
Kathleen looked at Clark puzzled, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
With that Kathleen stepped closer to Clark, "See up there," pointed Kathleen, "The heavens always tell a story. Once there was a planet called Krypton way up there, but now it's gone, just gone."  
  
Clark was now looking at Kathleen, "Where did you hear about this... Krypton?"  
  
Kathleen blushed and ran down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Chloe and Pete were walking to class when Clark caught up.  
  
"So how's everything at the Kent Crazy Farm?" asked Chloe with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Normal," said Clark while sighed.  
  
"Normal for you usually means abnormal," laughed Pete.  
  
The class bell rang and everyone split to their classrooms.  
Lex caught up with Clark at the Talon after school got out, "I heard you were harboring a refugee."  
  
"Something like that," said Clark as they chose a spot.  
  
"Who's that talking to Lana?" pointed Lex.  
  
Clark looked over and saw Kathleen talking with Lana, "That's the refugee."  
  
  
  
"So, what kind of guy is Clark?" inquired Kathleen.  
  
Lana looked up from the counter, "The kind who's very secretive and is misleading."  
  
"Oh, that bad," smiled Kathleen.  
  
Lana laughed, "Yeah."  
  
"Did you ever date Clark?"  
  
"Tried, relationships with him just don't work though."  
  
Kathleen turned around to see Clark talking with a man, "Who's that?"  
  
"Who? Oh, that's Lex Luthor."  
  
Kathleen walked over to the table, "Hi Clark."  
  
Clark looked at her. "Hi..." for a minute he got lost in her gaze. Her icy blue eyes seemed to pierce through his skin.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lex," said Lex introducing himself.  
  
"Oh yeah. Kathleen this is Lex. Lex this is Kathleen, my girl... I mean the girl."  
  
"Yeah, I know she is a girl," smiled Lex.  
  
Clark turned a plush crimson and put his head down in embarrassment.  
  
That evening, Martha and Jonathan went out to celebrate their anniversary. So, Clark and Kathleen were left alone.  
  
"Clark," called out Kathleen as she trotted downstairs.  
  
The lights had been turned off and, venturing into the living room, Kathleen Saw candles set up strategically to light the couch. Clark appeared out from a shadowed area. His shirt was unbuttoned and he looked deep into her eyes with desire. As he pulled her close he whispered, "I don't know why, but I feel attracted to you."  
  
Kathleen looked at Clark with fear in her eyes, " Clark we can't... I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm different than you."  
  
Clark looked at her with astonishment, "How did you know I was different?"  
  
Kathleen's forehead crinkled, "You? I meant me... you see, I'm..."  
  
"Superhuman," said both of them in unison, "Krypton... I thought..."  
  
Both of them laughed.  
  
"I thought I was the only one," whispered Clark.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Jonathan shook Clark awake; "You think you guys could get any closer without loosing something?"  
  
Clark and Kathleen had slept in each other's arms all night. Martha stood behind Jonathan smiling, "You guys looked like angels."  
  
Clark looked at Kathleen and said, "Do you want to tell them?"  
  
"Tell us what?" questioned Jonathan concerned.  
  
"I'm just like your son. I ran away because the FBI wanted to lock me in a test tube and study me. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but then Clark told me his secret. Isn't it amazing?"  
  
Martha and Jonathan stood, shocked, for a few minutes. Kathleen proved herself by lifting the couch high over her head.  
  
"Welcome to the family," said Jonathan with a smile. 


	2. Deadly Problem

Chloe spent hours online trying to find out information on Kathleen. Finally, on a wanted list, Kathleen's picture was posted and under it said "armed and dangerous." Chloe sat shocked for a minute. Then, she concluded to tell Clark right away.  
Lana sat on her bed looking at a picture of Whitney. Ever since he died her life seemed to be on hold. Her and Clark were distant and nothing new ever happened. It seemed so long ago when he died; slowly a tear fell down her face.  
Lex Luthor and Helen Bryce sat in a fancy restaurant eating quietly with an awkward silence. Each sat, waiting for the other to bring up something.  
  
"How was your work," said Lex breaking the cold silence.  
  
Helen looked up, "It was ok. I finally submitted my refusal to work in Metropolis. There was really nothing major that went on in the hospital."  
  
"That's too bad. I'm glad you decided to stay with me, though," Lex smiled and placed his hand on hers.  
Pete, Clark, and Kathleen walked around the dirt roads talking about all kinds of things.  
  
"I just don't know if I can handle two of you," smiled Pete.  
  
"From the sounds of it, I don't think it could get any crazier," laughed Kathleen.  
  
"Well just think, Pete," said Clark, "Now there will be three of us to help with all the craziness. Two who are superhuman."  
  
"Yeah, so, welcome to team Pete and Clark, Kathleen," laughed Pete as he ran ahead.  
  
The other two ran after him.  
The next day at school, Chloe approached Clark and asked him to talk in private. They both went into the newspaper office and Chloe closed the door.  
  
"Clark, Kathleen is wanted. They even say she is dangerous." Chloe then proceeded to show Clark the picture posted on the website.  
  
"Chloe, she's not dangerous. Someone's trying to get her. She's innocent."  
  
"Clark, look at the website. Usually innocent people aren't posted as dangerous."  
  
"You don't know her." Clark shouted at Chloe and then knocked over a stack of papers.  
  
Chloe stepped back in astonishment, "What's wrong with you?"  
Later that day, Jonathan confronted Clark, "Look, son, we're glad that you have someone else like you, but both your mother and I believe that you should not even sleep anywhere with Kathleen. It's not that we don't trust you. It is just. well, son, we don't trust your hormones. Especially since she's one of your kind."  
  
Clark stood, processing the information for a minute, "You know, you don't really have any authority over me. I'm stronger than you and I think I'm going to do whatever I want to do." With that, he walked out of the barn.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother," screamed Kathleen.  
  
Martha rushed down stairs, "Did you talk to Clark?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Jonathan as he entered the house, "He snapped at me. It didn't sound like him. What's up with Kathleen?"  
  
"I don't know. All I asked her to do was to come down for dinner. Then she bit my head off."  
  
"Those two are acting weird. Do you think it has something to do with them being around each other?"  
  
"I don't know," sighed Martha, "But we need to find out. Clark is a big enough handle full as it is. We don't need another super teenager with ignorant behavior. I just don't understand. He's acting like he did when he had the red meteor rock on his finger."  
Clark entered Kathleen's room. Everywhere there were objects that had been beaten and destroyed. Kathleen stood by the window.  
  
"Hey, Kathy," said Clark with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Don't you dare call me Kathy," growled Kathleen, "Get out!"  
  
"I don't have to," yelled Clark.  
  
Kathleen tossed the lamp at him. He dodged it and grabbed her, "Bitch."  
  
With that, they began to fight. Kathleen desperately tried to hit and scratch Clark as he held her and threw her whenever she got at him. Pete entered the room and opened up a lead box. Inside it was a chunk of green meteor rock. Clark and Kathleen sunk to the floor in sudden weakness.  
  
"Sorry guys," said Pete, "It was the only way to help you until we can find what's wrong with you."  
  
Martha and Jonathan stood behind Pete. "Thank you, Pete," whispered Martha, "I know that is difficult for you to do to Clark."  
  
Pete set the meteor rock down and subsequently the trio left.  
  
Jonathan advanced towards Dr. Helen Bryce, "Hello, Dr. Bryce. You remember me right?"  
  
"How could I forget? Your son is the most extraordinary person or. being I have ever seen."  
  
"Well, I need your help again, but this cannot get out."  
  
Helen agreed to help Jonathan, and they both set off to see Clark.  
  
"I just don't get it Pete. One minute he's gentle Clark and then he's raving mad Clark. He's barely even met the girl and now he's defending her to beat the band."  
  
Chloe stood there cleaning up the materials that had been strewn across the room.  
  
"I don't know Chloe. Maybe he just has major raging hormones like most teenagers do. You know all that crap that teachers talk about in health class."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, Pete. I don't like it, and I want it to change. This kind of Clark is not good."  
Helen stayed after late to finish her study on Clark and Kathleen. When she had gotten there, they had updated her on to what had happened. She took DNA samples of both of them and brought them back to the lab to study. First, she looked at just Clark's DNA sample. His seemed normal, well as normal as his DNA could get. Then she switched it with Kathleen's. Just as she picked up both and brought them near to each other, a weird reaction occurred. Each of the DNA samples glowed a light red. She looked at each of the samples underneath the microscope making sure that the samples were close to each other. It seemed that, being near each other, a certain DNA strand was affected giving off an extremely toxic amount of adrenaline. In Clark and Kathleen's body, there was no idea how it could affect their personalities. Helen tried several different chemicals to attempt to get the DNA to cease giving off such a powerful dosage of adrenaline. After she seemed to have worked for hours without a single break through, Helen tried switching the DNA strands that had given off the adrenaline. As soon as she planted the DNA into the opposite samples, the DNA bonded and the light red glow stopped. Helen looked at each sample and found that neither was producing adrenaline.  
"So those are your two choices," explained Helen.  
  
Jonathan and Martha looked at one another, "It won't hurt them will it?"  
  
Helen shook her head, "It shouldn't."  
  
"Then do it," said Jonathan. He held Martha in a loving hug as they walked up the stairs.  
  
Helen brought out two needles. She next continued to exchange a little of Clark's and Kathleen's DNA.  
  
"How is it that you can us needles on them," asked Jonathan out of curiosity.  
  
"I used the green meteor rock to make the needles themselves. I figured I would need them someday," smiled Helen, "There you go. Give them a minute and they should be good to go."  
  
Martha thanked Helen as she left. Afterward, Jonathan put the meteor rock back into the lead container. As soon as it was closed, Clark and Kathleen gasped as their power came rushing back to them. They both sat up.  
  
"What happened," groaned Clark.  
  
Kathleen held her head.  
"So, I don't suppose you're going to tell me where you were," said Lex as Helen undressed behind a divider.  
  
"No, I don't suppose I will tell you where I was, besides, it was for work," answered Helen as she climbed into bed, "I'm tired. So let's just go to sleep."  
  
Lex turned off the light and silently sat looking at Helen.  
"So, you're alright," asked Pete.  
  
"Yeah," answered Clark, "Dr. Bryce helped somehow."  
  
"You know you're gonna have to explain yourself to Chloe. She was really freaked out when you went crazy on her."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"How's Kathleen coping?"  
  
Clark smiled at Pete, "Well she's kinda freaked out since this was her first time that something weird happened to her, but she's going to be fine. Whatever Dr. Bryce did, it sure did work. Now I feel like me, and she says she feels like her again."  
  
"Well it's nice to have the old Clark back, you know, you were major hitting on her."  
  
"I was?" asked Clark with a sort of horrified look on his face.  
  
"I heard that you woke up in one another's arms, but, if you don't remember it, then she won't either. So, it shouldn't be a problem," smiled Pete, "But it still sounded wild. Clark Kent, farm boy, seducing a stranger girl."  
  
"Maybe you should write the headlines for the Torch," laughed Clark.  
  
"Yeah, and Chloe would kick my butt!"  
  
The two boys laughed at the notion. 


End file.
